


Nothing Changes

by ImACatWithABat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention of AIDs/HIV, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACatWithABat/pseuds/ImACatWithABat
Summary: Alex has never liked change. It just never worked out for him. The night of The Orpheum is going to change (or end) their lives.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Nothing Changes

This night is going to change their lives. Luke knows it, Reggie knows it, and Alex knows it. The Orpheum is the biggest gig they’ve ever played, and countless people who’ve played there have ended up being superstars. It’s safe to say that whatever changes happen, things are looking up for Sunset Curve.  
Here’s the thing about change: Alex hates it. Even “good” change. Like the time he got into an honors class? He almost immediately failed out. The time he got his first crush? It was a guy. It wasn’t normal. And most recently, the time he came out to his parents. He knew it wouldn’t go well. It’s the nineties, and the AIDS epidemic is still going strong. His parents are very religious Catholics. There was no way in hell things would work out. His father screamed slurs and his mother cried. He was out on the streets in the blink of an eye.  
Change is never good. Alex knows that much.

Alarm bells are ringing in his head when the streetdog has a strange aftertaste. Alex chalks it up to nerves, makes a short remark, and moves on. He’s been mocked enough about his choice in hotdog toppings. Not everyone can smother their food in liters of ketchup, Reggie! Alex doesn’t feel like being teased for his food, so when Reggie tells him that street dogs haven’t killed them yet, he laughs and goes along. Don’t be so anxious Alex! It’s just a streetdog. What’s the worst that could happen?

The next hour is filled with the worst physical pain of Alex’s life. Within ten minutes of eating the hotdog, he starts feeling nauseous. His stomach is churning, and almost wants to throw up just to make the pain go away. Soon after Alex feels sick, Reggie and Luke follow.

They’re huddled together on an old couch, and Luke has his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex gathers his strength, and sets his hand on Luke’s arm to comfort him. It’s strangely reminiscent of when they were together. It was nice while it lasted, but Alex is relieved it’s over.  
Reggie starts shivering, and Alex can hear his teeth clinking together as he shakes. It takes a minute or two before Alex realizes he’s not shivering, he’s seizing. He shakes Luke to get him up, but Luke doesn’t respond. He’s out cold, and Alex is the last one standing.

Alex has always been afraid. Luke would joke that he was just a walking ball of anxiety. It seemed funny then.  
Alex is scared. He was scared of spiders. He was scared of his parents. He was very scared about the AIDS crisis. His parents had drilled that into his head before they kicked him out. He’s not scared of those things anymore. Now he fears for Reggie and Luke.  
Luke’s doing a little better. He’s awake and talking now, but he’s not out of the woods yet. Someone called an ambulance, and now the alley is illuminated in red and blue flashes. Alex likes to call himself a reluctant optimist. He hopes for the best, sees the glass half-full, and then the universe smacks the glass off the table and into a thousand tiny pieces on the floor. Alex thinks Luke is gonna make it, and so do the paramedics.  
Reggie is doing worse. He’s lying on a cot in the ambulance, people swarming around him. He’s covered in his own vomit, and his eyes look dull and lifeless. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his face is redder than the time Luke complimented his outfit. He’s heard worried whispers from those around him, and they think Reggie is going to die. Reggie. The bouncy, excited boy who acted like a puppy half the time. Dying. The crowds from the concert are crowding everywhere, and the ambulances can’t get out. Between that and the boys’ unstable condition, they won’t risk a hospital ride yet.

The paramedics move him next to Reggie, and he looks over at his friend.  
“Alex?” Reggie mumbles out, without the strength to look at his friend.  
“Yeah Reg?” Alex responds.  
“I think I’m gonna die,”.  
“That’s impossible Reggie, you’re seventeen,”.  
“I really don’t wanna die. I want to play the Orpheum with you and Luke and Bobby. I want to tell my mom that I love her. I want a lot of things, Alex. But I really don’t wanna die,”.  
“I swear, it’s gonna be okay Reg,”.  
“No, it won’t! I’ve seen everyone’s faces when they walk near me-,” Reggie breaks into a harsh cough. Red spots of blood dot the white shirt he’s wearing, “I’m gonna die Alex. And there’s nothing we can do,”. Reggie lets his head fall to the pillow. His eyes are closed, but Alex can see a slow rise and fall of his chest.  
“I love you Reg,”.  
Reggie never answers.  
The flatline doesn’t come for a while. Alex watches his friend twitch and struggle for too long. Reggie is past the point of return, and all Alex can do is watch. Reggie was right. There’s nothing he can do.  
The machine signals his friend’s death loudly. Alex can hear Luke screaming in the background. Alex wishes he could scream. All he can do is let a tear fall from his eye. Goddammit Reg.   
Luke goes next. It happens too suddenly, because Luke was supposed to live. He was supposed to survive, and stand tall. If Reggie’s death was like a slow fade to black, Luke was a power outage. He’s fine one minute, and down the next. He’s standing next to Alex, holding his hand in comfort. Because he’s gonna be fine.  
And then he falls. He hits the floor, and people drag him to the nearest gurney. They start chest compressions, but nothing helps. Luke is gone. Two best friends in less than two hours. Alex can only imagine how Bobby will feel. At least Alex knows he’s next. Only a few more minutes of agony. Bobby has to live the rest of his life.

Alex can’t do it anymore. He falls away into the abyss.

Today was going to change their lives. And Alex has always hated change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve been feeling a lot of stress from the election. This is just me trying to cope. Enjoy the angst! I’ll try to do something fluffy eventually! All comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
